Zombie story
by laroserougeLRR
Summary: Naruto mène une vie paisible aux lycée jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une invasion de mots vivants Il essaiera de survivre avec son amour de toujours Sasuke . Ces personnages appartiennent au célèbre mangaka, Masashi Kishimto . Le debut sera du Sasuké x Sakura.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. _  
_

**Bêta : **Sasunarufann

**Couple : **SasuSaku (très peu de temps) et SasuNaru.

_J'étais allongé sur un nuage, le monde était entouré de brouillard. Sasuke sur moi me chuchotait des mots que je n'arrivais pas à entendre. Je lui demandais de parler plus fort. Il sourit puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et c'est à__ ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'étais entièrement nu. Ainsi que Sasuke. J'admirais son corps mince et blanc. Je sentis qu'il arrêta tous__ mouvements__ mais je ne__ pus m'empêcher__ de contempler son torse qui changea brusquement de couleur. Sa peau était devenue__ d'un gris sombre, comme si son corps__ se décomposait. Des morceaux de chair manquaien__t, je pouvais__ voir un os qui sortait, c'était l'une de ses cô__te. Je laissais échapper un « Sa__suke » avant de plonger__ mon regard dans__ le sien: L'horreur. Ses yeux étaient__ vitreux, comme revêtus__ d'un fine couche de drap. Ses cheveux graisseux étaient__ aplatis__. Ses mains froides agrippaient__ ma gorge, il émit un sorte de râlement grave et stable avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche en se rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage. Je senti son haleine putride, ses__ dents__ jadis d'une blancheur extrême, étaient__ d'un jaune qui virait__ presque au __ marron.  
J'essayais de crier à l'aide mais aucun son__ne sortit. Je sentis soudain ses dents s'écraser__ contre ma joue avant de se refermer__. J'entendis le bruit d'un déchirement. La douleur ressentie__ fut comme une décharge électrique._

Je me réveille en sursaut, inconsciemment je frotte ma main contre ma joue pour m'assurer que cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve .  
Le téléphone sonna, ce qui me fit faire un bond.  
« Allo, répondis-je avec prudence  
-Non mais t'es où Naruto ? Qui va porter nos affaires ? T'aurais pu prévenir que tu n'allais pas venir espèce d'égoïste ! » hurla Sakura avant de raccrocher .  
Je me contente de bailler, perturbé encore par mon cauchemar je mets un temps à réagir.  
MERDE! Je suis encore en retard.!  
Je fais un bond hors de mon lit et cours vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller le visage.  
Tout en me brossant à la fois les dents et les cheveux, j'eus une frisson : une impression de déjà vu.  
Puis une boule au ventre suite aux sueurs froides qui parcouraient mon dos.  
J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose d'horrible mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tout en luttant contre ce sentiment alarmant qui me fait froid dans le dos, je m'habille avec le premier t-shirt qui pendouille de mon placard et prends un jean qui traine depuis une semaine dans l'appartement.  
Je n'aime pas cette sensation, c'est comme si notre corps essayait de nous avertir d'une menace future . Ai-je oublié quelque chose?  
Ou peut être que la menace est en rapport avec Sakura…  
Oui, ça doit être ça. Sakura est une personne grincheuse, et nerveuse. Elle n'aime pas les plans foireux.  
Je prends une paire de chaussette encore humide du chauffage et l'enfile rapidement ; puis je mets mes baskets avant de sortir de chez moi. C'est parti pour un jogging matinal. L'école est à trente minute d'ici. Faut que je pique un sprint pour pouvoir au moins assister à la première heure de cours avant qu'on me colle une absence. Encore une, et je ne toucherai plus la totalité de la bourse ou même pire: Je serai renvoyé.  
Ca ne serait pas une grande perte de toute manière, je suis nul. Un bon à rien. Je n'arriverai jamais à décrocher le bac. Faudra que je cherche du travail pour plus tard.

Dans mon lycée, je n'ai aucun amis. Je ne suis pas repoussant pourtant. Je suis même assez normal, enfin excepté ma taille. 1 m 62 pour un garçon c'est pas suffisant pour faire grande impression auprès de la gente féminine. Mais surtout je suis un larbin. Oui, exactement : un larbin. Et gay en plus.

Depuis le début du lycée je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa. Un apollon, aux cheveux mi-longs noirs avec des reflets bleus foncés qui entourent une visage fin, harmonieux, dépourvu de défaut. Un visage net, sans acnés ou autre qui figure sur tout adolescent . Il est grand, ( 1 m 86 quand même ) musclé. Il a une peau blanche et des yeux noirs comme du charbon, assez perçant quand il fusille du regard. Je fonds à chaque fois que je croise son regard. Mais Sasuke est hétéro. 100% Hétéro. Il sort avec Sakura.  
Je dois avouer, avec un pincement de jalousie, qu'ils forment un très beau couple.  
Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont été élus couple de l'année au bal d'automne et de noël.  
Le seul moyen de m'approcher de Sasuke était donc de jouer les larbins auprès de sa monstrueuse chérie qui me fait faire toutes les corvées du couple. Sauf les devoirs. Sasuke est une génie, le meilleur de toute l'école. Sakura fait partie des bonnes élèves. Moi je suis celui qui porte le bonnet d'âne (je ne le porte pas vraiment, mais c'est comme ça que tout le monde me voit). Mes taches se résument à porter les affaires du couple, noter les devoirs et rendez-vous, je leur sers d'éclaireur quand ils veulent s'envoyer en l'air au lycée : la définition d'un larbin quoi.

Mais ça ne me gêne pas car j'ai tout le loisir d'être auprès de Sasuke, manger à sa table, aller en boite avec lui etc.  
Même si je suis fou amoureux de lui, j'essaye de nous considérer comme des amis mais je sais que je suis qu'un bouche trou.  
Sasuke est très populaire, certaines personnes adoreraient prendre sa place. Neji Hyuga tuerait père et mère pour ça. Cependant cette effroyable popularité lui donne de faux amis. Des hypocrites...

J'arrive enfin au lycée. Après avoir supplié les surveillants de fermer les yeux sur mon retard ; je courus dans les couloirs et arrivant devant ma salle je toquai.  
« Entrez » s'écrie la voix derrière la porte

J'ouvre la porte, tous mes camarades me jettent un simple regard avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Même le professeur lâche un simple « Ah c'est toi Naruto » avant de continuer sa leçon. Je me dirige vers le fond, près de Sasuke et Sakura.  
Cette dernière est en train de se faire une french manucure tout en tirant sur son t-shirt en col V pour agrandir son décolleté afin que son petit ami zieute un peu.  
Sasuke regarde à peine cette vague tentative d'allumage, il retient sa tête avec sa main . Il semble s'ennuyer à en mourir.  
Je m'installe à côté de lui, et essaye de prendre des notes.  
La philosophie… c'est vraiment trop abstrait pour moi. Je comprend que dalle à ça : pourquoi s'emmerder à comprendre le sens d'un mot.  
Le thème du jour c'est le désir : éthymologiquement, le « désir », de « désirer », provient du latin _desiderare_ qui signifie « regretter l'absence de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose ». Le désir se distingue du besoin, simple incitation physiologique. Certaines personnes associent le désir comme étant un besoin…  
Arrivé là je décroche. Primo parce que le prof va trop vite et secundo car ces propos me font penser à Sasuke.  
Sasuke est en fait l'objet de mes désirs, c'est un besoin de l'avoir près de moi. Je pourrais pas vivre sans lui, sans entendre sa voix ni sentir son odeur. Sasuke sent la lavande. Il ne met pas de parfum, c'est l'odeur de son savon. Je le sais car c'est moi aussi qui fait ses petites courses. Il n'aime pas trop les produits chimiques et ne fait pas confiance au produits bio des grandes surfaces. Il préfère aller à « Nature et Découvertes » pour s'offrir des bougies odorantes, des huiles essentielles… C'est cher mais c'est un peu son péché mignon, tout ce qui sent bon.  
J'aime bien aussi, mais c'est trop coûteux pour moi. Déjà que je me nourris exclusivement de boîte de ramen. Une boite à un euro. Il suffit de remplir la boîte avec de l'eau bouillante, d'attendre trois minutes et voilà le tout. Un bon repas. J'achète des kiwis ou des pommes pour accompagner le tout. J'aime bien les fruits c'est plus sain, c'est aussi je l'avoue pour compenser ma mauvaise alimentation.  
Chez moi je suis très économe, c'est souvent dans le noir que je me prépare pour aller à l'école. J'utilise des bougies parfumée qui viennent de Sasuke. Quand il aime pas l'odeur il me les donne. J'accepte volontiers ce cadeau.

Parfois, je considère cette acte comme une preuve d'amitié car qui achèterait des bougies à ce prix pour ensuite ne pas aimer? Ce sont souvent des bougies au kiwi, à la fraise et à la vanille qu'il me donne. Mes parfums préférés. Cependant c'est un gosse de riche, il peut s'autoriser quelques caprices. J'en ferais autant si j'étais riche.  
L'histoire de Sasuke est très triste Il a perdu ses parents à l'âge de huit ans, assassinés par son grand frère qui est enfermé à l'hôpital psychiatrique depuis.  
Certains disent qu'avant ce drame, Sasuke était un petit garçon heureux, épanoui et farceur. Maintenant il est devenu sombre, mystérieux et impénétrable. Moi j'ai peut-être eu de la chance de n'avoir pas connu mes parents car je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'affronter cette tristesse qui déchire le cœur et qui est inoubliable. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu lutter contre ce chagrin qui prendra fin seulement à sa mort.  
Mon doux et tendre Sasuke, si vous saviez à quel point je l'aime et si vous saviez à quel point je suis pathétique.  
Ce qui est bien avec le fait d'être un larbin c'est que je suis toujours avec le couple, même au restaurant. Comme c'est Sasuke qui régale je peux me permettre de manger autres choses que des ramens. J'adore les fruits de mer, le poisson et les crustacés . J'en raffole. Pour moi, aller dans un restaurant luxueux, ça ne veut pas dire commander du poulet mais plutôt quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais m'offrir. C'est donc à trois que nous festoyons. Comme je suis une personne assez invisible, Sasuke et Sakura m'ignore et se font du pied. Enfin c'est elle qui le charme mais en vain.  
Après avoir payé, Sasuke s'en va en taxi avec Sakura et moi je rentre à pieds. Ils ne m'emmènent pas avec eux, je sais très bien ce qu'ils vont faire. Et j'essaye d'oublier et d'imaginer que j'ai diné seul avec Sasuke au restaurant.  
Je ne vis que pour lui, parfois j'ai très mal au cœur. J'ai envie de le sentir près de moi, qu'il me prenne moi pour aller chez lui. Je ferais tout pour lui. S'il me dit que pour avoir son cœur je devais me jeter par la fenêtre, je le ferais sans hésiter.  
Il est vrai qu'à ce stade ce n'est plus de l'amour mais de l'obsession.

Comme tous les jours, je prends les affaires de Sasuke et Sakura et les accompagnent en cours. Je fais partie de la même classe. En Terminal ES. Je suis pas doué en économie mais j'aime bien.  
Bon je vous l'accorde, j'ai pris cette voie pour être avec Sasuke.  
De toute manière je ne suis pas fort en littérature et pas du tout en science mais je suis à l'aise en maths. Enfin j'ai la moyenne.  
A midi, après avoir pris les plateaux qui contenaient le repas du couple je les déposais devant eux. De la salade, du curry et une salade de fruits pour Sasuke.  
Pour Sakura qui est constamment au régime, que de la salade et des fruits frais. Elle finit toujours par craquer mais en refait un autre aussitôt. Elle est déjà très mince, je vois pas ce qu'elle veut perdre. A cette allure elle n'aura que la peau sur les os.  
Je m'assois à côté d'eux avec mon pot de ramen chauffé au micro-ondes de la cafeteria et commence à déguster.  
« Naruto, comment tu fais pour toujours manger ce truc dégoutant !, s'écrie Sakura. Même si elle m'envie un peu.  
-J'adore les ramens », je réponds bêtement.  
Je ne vais pas lui dire que je ne peux m'offrir que ca. J'ai pas envie que Sasuke le sache. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les pauvres. Ce sont des gros feignants qui se plaignent de ne pas avoir de sous.

Nos conversations…je rectifie, leurs conversations se tournaient autour du projet de vacances.  
« Et si on allait à Hawaii, c'est joli là-bas, s'extasie Sakura  
-J'aime pas le soleil.  
-Oh allez poussin, on va bien s'amuser. »  
Il lève un sourcil et la fusille du regard. Il a horreur des surnoms que lui balance Sakura. Cette dernière n'est visiblement pas atteinte par « l'œil-qui -tue » et se contente de rigoler avant de faire son monologue.  
La journée se passait comme à son habitude mais j'ai l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose de mal va se passer.


End file.
